Novas Possibilidades
by Fabi Washu
Summary: [Oneshot] Baseado no filme Full Metal alchemist: O conquistador de Shambala. Em meio ao caos, novas possibilidades podem surgir.


_One-shot. Eu decidi escrever após ver o filme "Full Metal Alchemist: O conquistador de Shambala." _

_Referencias de cenas do filme, do último episodio do anime, e da música "Pale" do Within Temptation, da qual coloquei alguns trechos ao longo da fic. _

**Novas Possibilidades**

Riza Hawkeye caminhava entre os destroços, observando os danos causados a cidade. Haveria muito trabalho a ser feito, muitos prédios estavam em ruínas, ruas destruídas. Mas havia algo mais que lhe preocupava além dos feridos e da destruição.

Ele havia voltado, após um longo período recluso em um lugar inóspito, longe do conforto, longe de seus companheiros. ... longe dela.

Havia voltado em triunfo, mostrando seu espírito de liderança, sua coragem, que haviam estado reclusos com ele. Mas, do mesmo modo rápido como ele apareceu, ele havia desaparecido nos céus de Ametris, deixando-a para trás.

_Onde ele estaria agora? Estaria bem?_ Estas eram as questões que a afligiam, no momento em que um vulto apareceu a sua frente. À medida que caminhava, alerta, a imagem se clarificava. Correu na direção da figura parada a sua frente. Sim, era ele.

-"Você está bem? Se feriu?"

Aparentava cansaço. Havia poeira e restos de escombros em seu cabelo e uniforme. Ele apenas sorriu.

-"Não é nada. Estou bem. E você, Hawkeye?"

-"Estou bem. O que aconteceu?" Sua voz transparecia certa aflição.

-"Full Metal reapareceu. Conseguiram. Ele e o irmão estão juntos agora."

-"Onde?"

Roy virou o rosto na direção dos escombros de onde viera.

-"No outro lado."

Riza olhou na mesma direção que ele. Sabia que aquele era local onde Alphonse fora encontrado, desacordado, mas não compreendia o que Roy queria dizer.

Ele voltou a olhá-la, percebendo sua incerteza. Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-"Bem, isso não tem importância agora. O importante é que eles estão juntos e a ameaça se foi. E eu estava lá para ajudá-los."

Riza sentiu o alivio nas palavras de Roy. Edward e Alphonse eram como irmãos mais novos, eram sua responsabilidade, e quando Edward desapareceu, ele acreditou que havia falhado, que não havia cumprido sua missão.

-"Bem, acho que devemos ir para o Quartel General." Roy falou, olhando para o céu, que ameaçava chuva.

Caminharam lado a lado, em silêncio. Riza o olhava às vezes. Ele mantinha o olhar a frente, com uma expressão que ela não conseguia interpretar. Queria muito saber o que se passava na mente dele.

Em sua própria mente, se confrontava pela felicidade de vê-lo novamente, e pela apreensão de imaginar se ele partiria, voltando para sua clausura.

Quando Riza voltou a olhar a frente, Roy a olhou. Havia percebido que ela o olhava.

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
Have to stand up to be stronger  
…_

Roy riu, chamando a atenção de Riza.

-"Aconteceu algo?"

-"Estava me lembrando de algo que Full Metal me disse. Ele tem razão, esse tapa-olho não combina comigo. Deve haver outra possibilidade, não acha?"

-"Provavelmente senhor." Ela não estava vendo muito sentido no que ele dizia e respondeu automaticamente, sem pensar muito.

-"Eu não sou mais seu oficial superior. Eu é que deveria estar me dirigindo mais formalmente a você."

Riza abaixou os olhos, sentindo constrangimento.

-"Não se preocupe. Isso não me importa." Roy disse-lhe, com um sorriso reconfortante.

-"Eu estive longe por um período, isolado de tudo. Eu acreditava que era justo, que eu merecia isso, pelas vidas inocentes que tirei, pelas vidas que eu não consegui salvar. Full metal havia desaparecido e seu irmão, mesmo de volta ao corpo, não se lembrava de nada. Eu havia falhado com todos e comigo mesmo. E por isso, merecia ter sido destituído de tudo o que conquistei. Era uma troca equivalente."

Riza pretendia protestar, mas ela a impediu.

_I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worth while  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger _

…_  
_

-"Mas agora é diferente. Novas possibilidades surgiram, mesmo que não da melhor forma. Houve muita destruição, vai ser necessário muito esforço, e eu estarei aqui para fazer a minha parte. Ficar isolado no meio do nada, realmente, não combina comigo."

Roy exibiu um sorriso satisfeito.

-"Nós o estávamos esperando. É bom que esteja de volta."

Riza tinha um pálido sorriso em sua face, seus olhos castanho-rubi brilhavam esperançosos.

_  
Because I know in the end it's worth while  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right  
…_

Estavam se aproximando do Quartel General Central. Havia soldados removendo destroços, acompanhando feridos; barricadas sendo desfeitas.

Roy parou subitamente. Riza parou alguns passos adiante, voltando-se para ele.

-"Eu desejava desistir de tudo, esquecer tudo. Eu escolhi aquele lugar inóspito, não me importava em ser um oficial da guarda, vivendo um minúsculo posto avançado, no meio do nada. Às vezes eu sentia falta, é claro que sentia, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Mas estava conformado, eu achava que eu merecia aquilo. Mas havia algo com o qual eu não me consegui me conformar por ter perdido. Algo que eu sentia falta mais do que todo o resto... eu sentia falta de ir à feira com você."

_Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

…

Riza não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Tudo havia acontecido ta de repente, tudo parecia tão irreal. Roy se aproximou lentamente dela, a olhou diretamente nos olhos e ela olhou no dele. O antes apagado olhar, voltou a ter o brilho do ônix.

-"Você é a razão que eu tenho para ficar, ser forte e lutar. Há uma possibilidade para nós...isto é, se você quiser um tolo como eu."

Riza fechou os olhos, sorrindo, rindo na verdade. Abriu os olhos novamente, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

-"Posso conviver com um tolo como você"

Roy sorriu, e a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso, apoiando seu rosto no ombro dela, e ela no dele. E então olharam-se, sorrindo, os olhos ligeiramente úmidos, mais felizes. Aproximaram seus rostos, os lábios se tocaram, em um beijo terno.

E, assim como na alquimia, em que é necessário destruir a matéria para poder modificar sua estrutura e transformar em algo novo; ali, em meio ao caos, em meio toda a destruição, sob os olhares de todos, novas possibilidades surgiam.

* * *

_Acho que o final ficou muito flufy... eu tento, mas sempre acaba ficando assim..._

_Desde já agradeço a Jéssica, da comunidade Roy/Riza shipper, por ter, indiretamente, me apresentado ao grupo Within Temptation, que até então era desconhecido para mim; e a Alana e Juliane.chan._

_Espero que tenham apreciado e que deixem seus comentários, eles são muito importantes para mim. _

_Grande abraço a todos._

_Fabi Washu_


End file.
